1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to controlling an image apparatus, and more particularly, to determining the aspect ratio of an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image apparatuses reproduce and record broadcasts, images recorded in recording media, and images transmitted from external devices.
Formats of image signals reproduced by image apparatuses include a standard definition (SD) format and a high definition (HD) format. Image signals of SD format are broadcast or recorded at an aspect ratio of 4:3 (width:height), and image signals of HD format are broadcast or recorded at an aspect ratio of 16:9. Accordingly, if image signals recorded in SD format are reproduced at an aspect ratio of 16:9, distorted images which appear to be stretched horizontally are displayed. Likewise, if image signals recorded in HD format are reproduced at an aspect ratio of 4:3, distorted images are displayed.
However, as a practical matter, it is difficult for users to determine whether viewing images are SD format or HD format and to adjust the aspect ratio. Therefore, there is a need for methods for automatically reproducing images at a suitable aspect ratio.